


Someone killed your eyes, someone killed your soul.

by GwenCassandra



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenCassandra/pseuds/GwenCassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even now, when I look at our old pictures, I miss your eyes like they were. Now they're empty. Now they're dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone killed your eyes, someone killed your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fiction about, well, something I really don't know how came to my mind. It's old, I wrote it like 4 or 5 years ago, in italian - so, I'm aware that translating can ruin things. I didn't like it in italian eihter, so... I hope it'll get better in english.

You know, when you walked away, I knew you'd have never come back.   
While I was looking at your back, going through the morning fog, I felt like that was our last moment together.   
Yes, doing this job, we'd probably meet each other sometimes - maybe, with the right mood, you'd have given me the honour of a hand wave or even a fake smile, but you'd have never looked at me the same way you used to.   
Even now, when I look at our old picture, I miss your eyes as they were. Now they're empty. Now they're dead.   
  
I killed them, didn't I? I am your eyes killer. There has never been a worse crime, I know. I shoud be hanging by a rope, right now.   
You know what I remember clearly?  
The sound of your steps on my driveway. The weird thing is that, in my memory, they are slower, echoed.   
I ruined your life.   
Me and my fake wedding, built up just to forget you. Me and my running away from you, shuting myself in my own room.   
When I started, all of this was for you. Just for you.   
I did it for you: I wanted you to understand what you were going to feel. There is no light in my life, Frank. There's never been.   
Pain is a contast factor I cannot avoid and so those who chose to live with me.   
I ruined a lof of lives: my family, my wife, my brother...  
I did not want another name, your name, on that damned list.   
When you came back to our old house, I was there.   
Me and twenty, maybe thirty bottles of beer, as you noticed in a moment. Even that was for you, you know? I got married but not even that was able to kill your love for me. You kept loving me despite everything.   
  


I knew you would have come back to that house, that night. It was our anniversary and I was there - drunk like many years ago but ready to show you what kind of future you would have had with me.   
You didn't even look me in the eye, while you were counting the bottles on the floor. I did.   
I looked straight into your eyes - they were dying with your hope. I felt your breath getting deeper and deeper as you were understanding what was happening. I was drunk again, even after all you did to save me. 

You've never been idiot, you've always been able to understand the reason hidden behing my actions, turning them into words. That's why you walked away without complaining, just whispering that line.   
"You're killing me. Again."  
I didn't say anything - for the pain I was feeling and for the alcohol that was running straight to my head.   
I spent the whole night sittiing on that driveway.   
  


It was a year ago. A year ago I killed you with my selfishness.   
  


That's why you did it, right?

That's why you're dead. 


End file.
